


Much Better

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [12]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Time, M/M, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: Valentine’s day is here! I'm finishing up these last few drabbles and posting them today!Requested by Vampywriter84 on Twitter.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Much Better

You're making this hard wearing all of these damn layers." 

Malcolm chuckled. He shrugged his coat off, pulled off his tie, and began to unbutton his shirt. 

"Is this better?" 

"Much," JT whispered, roughly pulling him by the hips until Malcolm was sitting in his lap. 

His hands gripped at Malcolm’s hips. He could feel his hard cock pressed against him, already struggling against the few layers of clothes between them. He rolled his hips enjoying the small surprised gasp that left Brights lips. 

He tugged Malcolm’s shirt off and found the skin beneath just as soft as he’d imagined.


End file.
